Joy Mercer
Joy Mercer is a fictional character in the House of Anubis series and the Death fanfiction series. She was included in the opening credit for Season 1, even though she only appeared in six of the episodes, due to the Secret Society mistaking her for being the Chosen One and kidnapping her so she could fulfil her destiny of recreating the Cup of Ankh and so that Rufus doesn't steal her. However, in Season 2, she is seen a lot more often (being absent for only six episodes). Joy is the best friend of Patricia Williamson and Fabian Rutter in Season 1. She had a huge crush on Fabian which she had a hard time giving up on, but is finally happy when Nina and Fabian get back together. In the beginning of Season 3, Joy begins to get involved with Sibuna, but quits after once being rejected by Fabian when she asks him out. This leads Joy to try to find herself, even to go as far as mimicking Amber. Later, however, she succeeds in becoming more comfortable in her own skin, and she shows a more snarky and confident side of herself. The role of Joy Mercer is portrayed by Klariza Clayton. About Season 1 in House of Anubis Joy was taken away and believed to be The Chosen One, by The Secret Society when it was really Nina Martin who was The Chosen One. Joy was Patricia and Fabian's best friend. She seemed to be obsessed with both romcoms and Robert Pattinson. She is referred to by Trudy as a "walking soap opera" and by Mrs. Andrews as "a very popular girl." Joy was born into a wealthy family on July 7, and when on break lives with her father in London. Joy seemed to be on friendly terms with all the Anubis House members and most of the teaching staff. On the day Nina arrived at the house, Joy disappeared under mysterious circumstances, the faculty claiming that her family pulled her out for "personal matters." She however left behind many personal items, such as her phone and a stuffed bunny referred to as "Bunsie Bun." The day she was pulled out of school, Mr. Sweet, the principal, came to escort her to his office. Instead he took her to a man in a car outside of school (presumed to be her father). Joy is forced to go with this man, and is not seen or heard from for half a full term but is seen is various episodes. For this time Joy's existance is tried to be erased from school memory. She is removed from club roster lists, school photos, and any group photos that might of been taken of the Anubis House gang. During the early part of the season, Victor Rodenmaar, Jr. blocked all attempts to talk to Joy. He also burned many of Joy's items after claiming that he would send them back to her. During the House of Risks/House of Thieves, Joy escaped to see her friend's play and sent Patricia a hidden message which is mirrored writing that informed her to meet her outside of school grounds at 9 o'clock. She was spotted by Patricia at the beginning of the play, wearing a hoodie as a disguise. At the end, when she stood up to give the play a standing ovation, her hood fell off and Victor recognizes her at once and they began to chase her. Patricia went looking for her as well. Joy ran into a classroom and hid as Victor passed by, but unknown to her, he had gone all around and entered through the door behind her. He told her she was being silly, and in response, she told him she wanted to see Patricia. He said that it was out of the question, but she said "You can't stop me." and tried to leave. Mrs. Andrews walked in, forcing her back in however. When Patricia ran by, before Joy could say a word, Mrs. Andrews put a finger on Joy's lips saying if she cared for Patricia's safety, she wouldn't speak a word. She was told that she was "The Chosen One" and in response, she yelled, "I don't want it, you hear?". But Victor only responded, "The choice is not yours." Joy was not seen or heard from again until House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue when Victor allowed Patricia, Nina, Fabian, and Amber Millington to talk to her via video chat. She assured them that she was fine and they shouldn't worry about her. She explained that she had to be pulled out of school because her father's work had endangered her. When asked by Patricia if she would be coming back, Joy nervously stated that she didn't know yet. It was later revealed that Joy said those things under distress and was indeed in great danger. In the Season Finale Joy again attempted to escape, only to be caught again by Victor, Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Andrews and her father and other members of the society, unknown to her Patricia has lured the ankh pieces into Victor's hands. She was then forced into starting the ritual in Anubis House and attempting to put the Cup of Ankh back together. It wass revealed that Joy is not the Chosen One as she was born at 7 P.M. where as Nina was born at 7 A.M. and then is revealed to be the chosen one. Down at the cellar she informed Nina of the sayonce to complete the Cup of Ankh. When at the prom she and Patricia were having a good time and in a deleted scene unlocked in the HOA game, she said Nina better watch out next term. Personality Joy at the beginning of the series is depicted as quirky, creative, bubbly, artsy, and dramatic. When she returned, she appeared as the main antagonist against Fabian and Nina's relationship. She is often misunderstood because of her actions when she reacts to something. To Joy, ever since the day Nina arrived and she was taken away, her life has been up in smoke. To her everything she used to love an care about has been stolen away form her an given to her. She doesn't blame as if it is Nina's fault, however, she does believe Nina's arrival got the ball rolling. Ever since, Joy has been in the center of the mysteries of season one. Fabian and Joy were very close in the beginning of the series, and it was hinted that she might have had a crush on him. However when Joy was gone Fabian fell for Nina, and Joy felt Nina had stolen him from her before she even had a chance to make her move. After long battles over him, Joy decided she liked seeing Fabian happy with Nina, than sad with her. Joy spiced up her look, because she wanted to become more like herself, so she realized she needed a new attitude, instead of changing her look into Amber who always turned heads. Trivia *She was a temporary Sibuna member. *﻿Her birthday is July 7th, twelve hours apart from Nina Martin's birthday. Joy would be twelve hours younger than Nina, but we can assume that Nina was born in the US and Joy in the UK, which means that Joy can only be seven hours younger than Nina, maximum (had Nina been born in ET), and one hour younger, minimum (if Nina had been born in Hawaii). Hawaii doesn't celebrate Daylight Time which means that, in the summer, they are eleven hours behind the UK. *Her and Nina have both shown romantic interest in Fabian Rutter. *Her best friend is Patricia Williamson, as well as Mara Jaffray in the third season. *She is one of the three girls Fabian was rumored to have romantic interest in- the other two being Nina and Patricia, though it was confirmed that he is in love with Nina. *Joy's Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis''' 'counterpart was Joyce van Bodegraven. *Joy's German Das Haus Anubis counterpart is Linn Bredemeier, although she appears only in five episodes. *Trudy mentioned she was both dramatic and a walking soap opera in the first season. Eric Sweet also called her a popular girl. *Joy is known to be good at chess because of last term when she stayed home and played chess against the computer multiple times and won. She help solve the Senet Task with her knowledge. *In Het Huis Anubis, Joy had a relationship with Mick Zeelenberg, though in the English remake, Amber and Mara were the ones to have a relationship with Mick. *It is unknown if, like in Het Huis Anubis, she'll start a romantic relationship with Mick or with Fabian. Most likely neither since Mick is leaving, and Fabian is dating Nina (again). Also, in season 3, she began to date Jerome Clarke. *Joy ships Peddie. *Joy is the editor of the school news site, after Mara was dismissed from the position. *She became a member of Sibuna in House of Strategy / House of Memory. *She appears more often in Season 2, than she does in Season 1 when she was kidnapped by the Secret Society. *She respects that Fabian has feelings for Nina at the very end of Season 2. *She seemed to be sad about her not being in Sibuna before joining. *She used to call Sibuna, ''The Scooby Gang. *Joy becomes a full member of Sibuna in season 3. *Joy leaves Sibuna in House of Pi / House of Mistrust. *In House of Hustle / House of Set-Up, it is revealed that Joy is on the same scholarship called The Candy Foundation Fund as Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie. *Joy's great-grandmother was part of KT's Great Grandfather's expedition, which makes her a descendant they needed for the ceremony. *When waking up Robert Frobisher-Smythe, She reveals that she is now afraid of robes because of the whole "Chosen One" experience in Season 1. *Willow Jenks is her fourth cousin, revealed in House of Cunning / House of Suspicion, as their grandparents were siblings. *She most likely does not have feelings for Fabian Rutter|Fabian anymore because she is dating Jerome Clarke. *Joy replaced Mara Jaffray and Willow Jenks's love interest just like Noa van Rijn from Het Huis Anubis but, Mara Jaffray and Willow Jenks were still living in the house. *It is shown in Season 1 that her Astrological Sign is Cancer (The Crab). *Joy seems to be very sensitive and easily upset as she cries multiple times during the show. Death Trivia *She formed the B Team *She is the leader of the B Team *She is determined to get Patricia back *Joy wishes to finish the mystery for Patricia. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:B Team